1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for connecting an ear-microphone to a mobile phone through an interface connector (also referred to as an “input/output connector”) of the mobile phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, two methods have been used for connecting an ear-microphone to a mobile phone (or a portable terminal). The term “ear-microphone” means a mobile phone hands-free kit incorporating an earpiece and a condenser microphone into one unit. One method is to insert a three-pole type plug into a jack of the terminal. The other is to insert a plug into an interface connector mounted on the lower surface of the terminal.
FIG. 1A is a view illustrating a connection relationship between an ear-jack 100 of a mobile phone 300 and an ear-microphone plug 200 of an ear-microphone 400. FIG. 1B is a view illustrating a connection relationship between an interface connector 140 of a mobile phone 500 and the ear-microphone plug 230 of an ear-microphone 600. In FIGS. 1A and 1B, reference numeral 250a denotes a connection/termination key, reference numeral 250b denotes a microphone, and reference numeral 260 denotes a ear phone of the ear-microphone 400 or 600.
The connection scheme of FIG. 1B can eliminate the need for the ear-jack, which may contribute to reducing the size of the mobile phone and improve its appearance. However, upon removing the ear-jack, a separate audio path must be prepared for the ear-microphone, so there are still challenges to overcome.